sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ann (SMCU)
Ann is one of the Space Travelers who are minions of the Doom Tree. She and her twin brother Ail serve as the main antagonists of the first season of Sailor Moon Omega. On Earth, her nickname is Natsumi Ginga. Profile Appearance Ann is a member of an unknown alien species who call themselves the Space Travelers. In her normal Space Traveler form, Ann has dark, hot pink eyes, light green skin (like most (traditional) aliens are), blue lipstick and long light pink hair with some blue highlights. She wears a bodysuit similar to Ail's, but hers is more snug. She wears heeled boots. In her human form as Natsumi Ginga, she has, by human standards, normally toned, albeit pale skin, red hair that falls just past her shoulders, and brown eyes. Ann often loses energy on Earth, and must recover it either by going to the Doom Tree or draining someone's vital life energy. Usually she is the one who chooses the Cardian they send to do their bidding. Biography Prior to Sailor Moon Omega Ann along with Ail came from an unknown alien planet, whose native beings, the Space Travelers, depended on the Doom Tree for life. In fact, it was the tree that gave life to all the Space Travelers, Ann included. The Space Travelers eventually got greedy and fought over the tree among themselves. Ail and Ann became the last surviving Space Travelers. The tree then relocated to Earth, in hope to teach its beings love over greed. In Sailor Moon Omega Ail and Ann invaded Earth in the year 2020 to drain energy for the Doom Tree, and targeted various forms of energy on Earth, finding out the most fitting energy source that the Doom Tree needs. During their mission, they pose as humans at Usagi Tsukino and Naru Osaka's university. In the process, Ann fell in love with Mamoru Chiba, and her plans to flirt with Mamoru are constantly foiled by the arrival of his protective cousin, Mayu, whom Ail had a crush on. In Act 15, Ail and Ann battled the Sailor Senshi, who are reunited by Naru Osaka as Sailor Earth. The battle took an unexpected turn when Ann protected Mamoru from the Doom Tree. Though Ail soon came to realize that what they were doing was wrong, Ann initially did not, nor did she realize the true power of love, until the Doom Tree tried to kill Ail. Ann sacrificed herself to save him, being impaled by its branches. After the Doom Tree explained to everyone that it was never evil, and needed love energy to survive, the Doom Tree healed Ann of her injuries. Together, Ail and Ann, who have rekindled their love by learning what love truly means, left to start a new peaceful life with the healed and revitalized Doom Tree, now renamed the Space Tree. Great Galactic Sailor War Thirteen years later in 2033, Ann and Ail return to Earth once again after receiving a distress call from Sailor Galaxia that the Milky Way Galaxy is under attack by the Dark Matter Empire during the Great Galactic Sailor War. Ann is invited by the spirit of Queen Serenity I to live at the Moon Palace alongside Ail. In the battle, the two Space Travelers decide to join the fight against the Dark Matter Empire alongside the 33 Sailor Senshi. In the battle, Ann receives a fatal injury from Chaos Metallia's blade. After some parting words to her brother Ail, Ann dies in his arms; her body turning to dust as her soul awaited him at the other side. During the final battle, Ail sacrificed his life while battling Metallia and reunites with Ann in spirit form. Then, the Space Travelers join the spirits of Queen Serenity I, the Knights of Endymion, Prince Diamond and Sapphire to help the 33 Sailor Senshi in the Great Galactic Sailor War. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Libra Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Space Travelers Category:Sailor Moon Omega Category:Sailor Moon Omega characters Category:Great Galactic Sailor War participants